My life in my Brother
by Night121
Summary: Anglia egy kellemetlen ajánlat elfogadása után kénytelen lesz Skóciához költözni akinek tervei vannak vele...
1. Fejezet 1

Fejezet

Felnyílt a cella ajtója. A fény beáramlott én pedig pislogtam párat, hogy a szemem hozzászokjon az új fényviszonyokhoz. Nem is tudom már mióta voltam ide bezárva. Az érzékeim hozzászoktak a sötéthez és a csendhez. Minden nap bejött egy őr, hogy kaját adjon. Amihez hozzá sem tudtam nyúlni a leláncolt kezeim miatt. Ha egyszer kijutok innét - Amire igen kevés az esély - gyökeresen átformázom a börtönöket. Közbe az ajtó újra lecsukódott és a terembe visszaszállt a sötétség. Nem sokáig birtokolta az uralmat mert az illető gyertyát gyújtott. A fény megvilágította az arcát így megláthattam ki az. Az arcán könyörületlen vigyor húzódott végig.. A bátyám volt az.

\- Nocsak Arthur… Kit látnak szemeim… Remek viszontlátás nem gondolod? Számomra legalábbis az… - vissza akartam szólni, de túl régóta beszéltem. A nyelvem összeakadt és azt ami kijött a számon a beszédhez hasonlítani is bűn lenne a beszédhez. Scott vigyora szélesebbre húzódott majd a mellkasomra taposott. Lejjebb hajolt és felemelte a fejemet. Ellenkeztem és minél jobban a padlót akartam bámulni, de erősebbnek bizonyult és rákellet néznem.

\- Szeretnél kiszabadulni innét? Milyen hülye kérdés, nyilván szeretnél… Megadhatom neked a szabadságodat… Ha nem hallgatsz rám akkor biza feleszel akasztva mint egy közönséges suhanc… – a vigyor az arcán még szélesebbre húzódott. Ez megőrült. Totálisan megörült.

\- Vagy akár csatlakozhatsz hozzám is. Közösülj velem. Alkossunk együtt egy világméretű birodalmat. Kiszabadítalak te pedig cserébe beköltözöl a házamba.. Nos? - lejjebb hajolt, olyannyira , hogy az arca már szinte az enyém előtt volt. A kezem ökölbe szorult de azonnal el is ernyedt. Végiggondoltam, majd szinte azonnal meg is ráztam a fejem. Ezen egyáltalán elgondolkodtam?! Inkább akasszanak fel mint egy suhancot és gyalázzák meg a holtestemet minthogy közösüljek vele… Viszont ott akkor döbbentem rá a magatehetetlen helyzetemre. A kezeim megvoltak láncolva, vagyis ha olyas valamit mondok ami neki nem tetszik akkor bármit megtehet velem. Senki nem jár erre, nem hallanának meg minket. Teljesen kivagyok számára szolgáltatva. Ha úgy dönt itt helyben átvágja a torkom a holtestemet legkorábban is csak holnap reggel találják meg…

Nincs választásom. Ha túl akarom élni muszáj elfogadnom az ajánlatát, hiába kedvezőtlenek a körülményei. Lassan megszólaltam.

\- Legyen.. - a hangom rekedt volt és mély. Látszott rajta, hogy régóta nem beszéltem. Majd legfeljebb egy este átvágom a torkomat. Még mindig jobb mint az akasztás. Levette a csizmáját a mellkasomról, majd megszólalt.

\- Azért.. Másra nem is számítottam. - eloldozta a láncokat amik a kezeimet a falhoz rögzítették. Magamhoz kaptam a kezeimet és elkezdtem őket masszírozni. Már szinte teljesen vörösek voltak és akkor láttam csak, hogy mennyire elvörösödtek. Scott kinyitotta az ajtót és kiment.

\- Siess.. Nincs kedvem rád várni egész nap. - kint rágyújtott egy szivarra.

\- Oké.. - feltápászkodtam és kiléptem a fényre. A ruhám szakadt volt én pedig koszos és büdös.

\- Pfuj Arthur.. Ha hazaértünk rögtön lefürdesz… És kapsz új ruhát… - kifújta a füstöt, én pedig csendben mentem utána. Furcsa.. Egyáltalán kiengednek minket így az országból? A kérdésemre a választ megkaptam mert ahogy haladtunk a francia katonák félreálltak az utunkból. Jobbnak láttam nem kérdezősködni, így csak követtem a bátyámat. Egy kikötőbe értünk ahol Francois várt minket egy hajón állva. Tudhattam volna, hogy végig benne volt az egészben.

\- Nocsak, nocsak. Úgy látszik Arthur elfogadta az ajánlatot. Itt a megígért hajó, nektek pedig jó szórakozást… - vigyorodott el, majd lelépett a fedélzetről, én pedig követtem Scottot a brit földekre vezető hajóra…

1\. fejezet vége


	2. Fejezet 2

2\. Fejezet

Francois vigyorgott. Csak állt egy helyben és kiakasztott az idétlen vigyorával. Mikor elhaladtam mellette kis időre lefogott.

– Majd szórakozok helyetted is. Úgy érzem neked egy ideig nem lesz ebben alkalmad… – akkor fogalmam sem volt, hogy miről beszél. Később rájöttem. Csak akkor már késő volt. A szél végigszállt a víz felett, enyhe hidegérzést produkálva. Nem volt erős, éppen csak annyi, hogy libabőrös legyen tőle a kezem. Scott elszívta a csikket majd a mólóra pöckölte és rátaposott. Miután levette a lábát róla, még pár pillanatig füstölgött majd a létezéséről csak a széttaposott, elégett cigarettacsík bizonyította. Rosszallóan megráztam a fejem.

– Nem kéne dohányoznod. Tönkremegy a tüdőd. – eme kijelentésemre az egyik ujját a számra tapasztotta. Közelebb hajolt a fülemhez majd suttogni kezdett:

– Bagoly mondja verébnek kölyök. - hátrébb léptem, de az egyik lábam lecsúszott a deszkáról és beleestem a vízbe.. A víz mint valami hideg zuhany ért a kellemes forró vizes zuhanyzás közben. Scott nevetett a móló tetejéről. Duzzogó hangon felkiáltottam neki:

– Az idétlen röhögés helyett inkább segíthetnél kikászálódni innen… – az egyik francia matróz ledobott egy kötelet, amivel kihúzott a vízből. A szél által keltett hideg érzés csak fokozta a vacogásomat.

\- Ha fázol akkor vetkőzz le.. majd adok másik ruhát… - ajánlotta Scott miközben fellépett a hajóra. A hajó hát… Nem éppen egy első osztályú kalózhajó. Igazán visszaadhatták volna amin elfogtak. Hülye ötlet, de örültem volna neki. Olyan 10 méter hosszú, gyenge szkúner. Harcban nem igazán van esélye, de személyszállításra még ha nem is teljesen tökéleten, de megfelel. Visszatérve Scott felszólalására, kissé elkerekedett szemmel néztem rá.

– Nem fogok levetkőzni inkább megfagyok. – fontam ölbe a karjaim, de bárminemű reagálás előtt elkapta a kezem majd bevonszolt az egyik kabinba. Rálökött az ágyra, kinyitotta a szekrényt majd az ajtóhoz indult.

– Ne nyafogj. Vetkőzz le, öltözz át, a fürdés pedig már kipipálva. Utána aludj egyet, és reggelre már Britanniában leszünk. – Megengedett magának egy kissé ijesztő mosolyt, majd kilépett és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. – A másik kabinban leszek ha bármi problémád van, esetleg letört a körmöd akkor kiabálj csak! – kiabálta majd az eleinte hangos kopogás egyre inkább elhalkult. Sóhajtottam egyet majd lehúztam magamról a vizes ruhát. Jó érzés volt a kissé melegebb levegő, majd kivettem azt a ruhát a szekrényből ami a legkevésbé volt skótos. Lefeküdtem az ágyra, majd a plafont bámultam, és éreztem a kis rángatózást ahogy a hajó elindult átszelni a vizet Britannia és Franciaország között.

Másnap reggel:

Egy komplett káosz volt a reggelem. Kezdjük a legelején. Szépen kikötött a hajó, én pedig az éjszaka alatt legalább háromszor leestem a rozoga ágyról. A hajó ázott fa, áporodott víz, és bűzölgő hal szagot árasztott... Már most jobban jártam volna, ha ottmaradok a cellában. Scott viselkedése se mondható épp átlagosnak. Reggel bejött egy tálcával a kezében a kabinba és leült az ágyamra. Hozzáért a karomhoz mire rögtön felpattant a szemhéjam majd elkaptam a kezem, és magamhoz szorítottam.

– Mit keresel itt… – préseltem ki a számon a szavakat majd végigmértem a tálcáját.

– Csak reggelit hoztam neked.. Teával.. Elvégre testvérek vagyunk vagy mi… – megpróbált barátságosan mosolyogni, de csak egy fura vigyorra jutotta aminek hatására még inkább távolodni akartam tőle. Megvakarta a fejét, és felállt egy olyan helyzet, hogy ő azt várta mikor fogadom el a tálcát, én pedig próbáltam tőle a lehető legtávolabb maradni. Az így eltelt pár percet síri csönd vette körbe majd végül megtörtem az egyre kínosabbá váló helyzetet.

– Biztos, hogy az csak tea? – vontam fel a szemöldököm gyanakodva. Még mielőtt válaszolhatott volna egy matróz lépett be a helységbe.

– Uram, igaz azt mondta, hogy ne zavarjuk míg a testvérével van, de Alfred szeretne találkozni az öccsével… – motyogta, miközben a lábával taposta az ajtót várva a bátyám reagálását.

– Legyen… – morogta. – Öt percet kapsz kölyök. Se többet se kevesebbet. – kiindult a kabinból a matrózzal az oldalán. Feltápászkodtam majd követtem őket. A napfényt még kicsit szoknom kellett de végül, megláttam Amerikát a partnál. Megvakartam a fejem majd elindultam a deszkalap felé ami levezetett a hajóról. Amint a lábam elérte a kőtalajt, egy erőltetett mosolyt indítottam felé. A jutalmam érte: Egy jókora pofon az arcomra. Megdörzsöltem az arcom majd ráirányítottam a tekintetem:

– Ezt úgy mégis pontosan miért is kaptam? – vontam fel a szemöldököm.

– Mert csak úgy eltűntél… – fonta keresztbe a karját majd duzzogva elfordította a fejét. Mondjuk meg is értem kicsit. Általában pár napra tűnök el, de most mennyi időre is.. Hát ez egy nagyon jó kérdés.

– Alfred.. - fordítottam magam felé a fejét. – Ezt a dolgot nem beszélhetnénk meg úgy, hogy megkeressük merre van Scott?

– Okay… – mondta duzzogós hangon.

2\. fejezet vége


End file.
